Give The love around
by Warbler-Weisman
Summary: Sort of sequal to Rory's story


It was a magical night. Rory was nervous to say the least. Mr. Schue had asked him to perform a solo. He planned on not even going to prom at all till the impossible happened. *flashback* Sam walked up to the Irish lad's locker. He seemed tense as he tapped on his shoulder. Rory turned around. He smiled and asked "Hey Sam, What's up?" The blonde ran a hand through his hair and queried "Rory Flanagan will you do me the honor of being my date to senior prom?" Rory was speechless. He could merely nod his head. A few of the dark brown moist strands fell in front of his eyes. Sam reached up. The shorter boy felt the callused hand of a guitar player when he tucked them back into place. The blonde asked "So Rors, is that a yes?" The lad nodded and whispered "Of course I will Sam, it would be an honor." Sam managed a triumphant smile as he was walking away. *end of flashback*

Sam was nervous as he walked to the Peirce family's front door. He stood there countless times when he dating Brittany, but now he was there holding a corsage for Rory, who in Sam's eyes was just plain perfect. Joe and Sam had helped the pale, fragile young man overcome his self-harm and were helping him overcome his anorexia. Little did Sam know, the young man on the other side of the door was just as nervous as he was.

Rory sprayed his hair once again and asked "Am I missing anything Brittany?" The blonde young woman in her electric blue dress responded "You need your blazer so Sammy doesn't see your old self harm cuts." She put a proud emphasis on the word old. He slid on his blazer and was doing a last minute check in the mirror when Brittany answered the door. She called out "Rory leprechaun! Sammy's here." Rory rushed out of his room and exclaimed H-hey Sam!" Sam on the other hand had teared up. The shorter of the two stood on his tip toes to wipe away the tears. Sam whispered "You're beautiful Rory." The Irish lad murmured "Ya look amazing Sam." Sam laced the rose corsage into his lapel. He offered his hand, which Rory promptly took. The two walked to Sam's truck hand in hand. The ride to Breadsticks was quiet. Neither of them was sure of what to say. Once they arrived, they saw various other glee club couples including Jake and Ryder, and Kurt and Blaine. Sam and Rory were seated near the others. Rory's back was to Blaine and Sam's was to Ryder. He two made small talk till the waitress came to take their order. She batted her eyes and asked once she heard Rory's heavy Irish accent "So where's your date on prom night sugar? Surely a boy like you could find one." Sam cut in with a cold and clinical tone "He did, and I'd appreciate it if you would stop hitting on my date." She gave Sam a dirty look before waking off to take Jake and Ryder's orders as well. Sam heard Jake say with a tone of defiance in his voice "Mam, would you please stop hitting on my boyfriend?" Sam chuckled and leaned back "She hit on you too Ry?" Ryder nodded. Rory looked up after hearing the verbal altercation behind him. He spoke "She got Blaine too." They all chuckled. Sam and Rory waited on their food to arrive. The two made small talk. Sam asked "So how have you been Rory?" The young lad responded "I've been good, feeling a bit better without the jocks breathing down my neck." Sam smiled. He knew people he considered friends would back off once he stepped in. The two finished their meal, witch Rory insisted on paying for. They both stood up and went back to Sam's truck. Sam opened the door for him. He thanked him just as he climbed in. Sam turned on the radio as they rode to the school. A song came on that got Sam to turn it to an insane volume and sing along. "Go and fix your make-up girl. It's just a break-up. Run and hide you're crazy and start acting like a lady." Rory laughed and mouthed "Are you crazy?" Sam turned it down slightly and shrugged. The song ended and one that meant something to Rory began to play. He sang along. "Praying like a fool that's been on the run, my hearts still beating but it's not working like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring. I'm still trying to love but I feel nothing. Yeah my heart is numb, but with you I feel again." Sam awed at the beauty of his friend's voice. The blonde parked in the school lot and got out. Rory followed suit. Sam handed Miss Pillsbury their tickets. She spoke to one of them before they walked off "It's good to see you having fun Rory." He thanked her then followed Sam to find their friends. They managed to find Joe and Kitty. The tall blonde young woman asked "So are you two here together?" Rory nodded in response. She cheered slightly. Ryder and Jake managed to find them. Ryder proclaimed "Joe, Rory, don't we need to find Mr. Schue?" Joe added "Don't we need Blaine first?" The three of them found the gelled, well dressed young man by the punch bowl talking to Tina. Ryder joked "Come along Mr. Frodo. We need to find our glee club director." Blaine starkly replied "Coming Pippin!" Joe legitimately said "I thought Ryder was Sam, and Rory was Pippin." Blaine shrugged "Merry's right." Mr. Schue seemed relived once the 4 boys made their way up to him. He breathed "Ok, we have the lineup. It's Joe, then Blaine, then Ryder, then Rory, and then it's ending with a group number. The girls have got the rest." Three of them went back to their dates while Joe made his way to the stage." He began; So we back in the club

With our bodies rockin' from side to side (side to side)

Thank God the week is done

I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)

Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up

No control of my body

Ain't I seen you before?

I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

(Chorus)

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life

Gonna get you right

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Keep downing drinks like there's

Not tomorrow, there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now

Gonna set the roof on fire

Gonna burn this mother fucker down, down, down, down, down, down

Hands up, when the music drops

We both put our hands up

Put your hands on my body

Swear I seen you before

I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

(Chorus)

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life

Gonna get you right

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

[PITBULL]

Hear no evil

Speak no evil

See no evil

Get it baby

Hope you catch that like T.O.

That's how we roll,

My life's just a movie.

And you just TIVO,

Mami got me twisted like a dread lock,

She don't wrestle but I got her in a headlock,

Yabba dabba doo make a bedrock,

Mami on fire (psssh) red hot, Bada bing bada

boom, Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room, Imma

hustler baby, but that you knew, Tonight is just

me and you, dale

(Chorus)

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love

Fallin' in love!

So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life

Gonna get you right

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life

Gonna get you right

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, thank you DJ! Ryder and Jake were the first ones dancing. Tina and Artie followed suit. Soon enough everyone was dancing. Joe's song soon ended. Blaine walked up to the stage nervously. He ran a hand through his jet black curls. He began; Be careful making wishes in the, dark dark

Cant be sure when theyve hit their, mark mark

Besides in the mean meantime Im just dreaming of tearing you apart

Im in the de-details with the devil

So now the world can never get me on my level

I just got to get you out of the cage

I'm a young lovers rage

Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light em up (x3)

(I'm on fire)

So light em up (x3)

(I'm on fire)

In the dark, dark

In the dark, dark

All the writers keep writing what they write

Somewhere another pretty vein just dies

I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see

that you're the antidote to everything except for me

A constellation of tears on your lashes

Burn everything you love

then burn the ashes

In the end everything collides

My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light em up (x3)

(I'm on fire)

So light em up (x3)

(I'm on fire)

(Oooooooo)

In the dark, dark

In the dark, dark

My songs know what you did in the dark..

My songs know what you did in the dark..

So light em up (x3)

(I'm on fire)

So light em up (x3)

(I'm on fire)

(Oooooooo)

In the dark, dark

In the dark, dark

(Oooooooo). Sam grabbed Rory by the hand and asked "Shall we dance my darling?" Sam grabbed Rory by the hand and asked "Shall we dance my darling?" The young Irish man nodded and followed him to the dance floor. Rory asked "Isn't this song a bit darker from what Blaine does usually?" The blonde shrugged "Blaine's just trying to express himself…" Kurt seemed to get the message since his eyes never left Blaine the entire time he was on stage. Ryder was worried he would screw up by the time he walked out to the stage. He got his bangs out of his eyes and looked out at the crowd. Jake smiled and mouthed "You'll do great honey." Those words gave Ryder all the confidence he needed to begin. Look at the stars

Look how they shine for you

And everything you do

Yeah, they were all yellow

I came along

I wrote a song for you

And all the things you do

And it was called 'Yellow'

So then I took my time

Oh what a thing to've done

And it was all yellow

Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful

D'you know? You know I love you so

You know I love you so

I swam across

I jumped across for you

Oh what a thing to do

'Cause you were all yellow

I drew a line

I drew a line for you

Oh what a thing to do

And it was all yellow

Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful

D'you know? For you I bleed myself dry

For you I bleed myself dry

It's true

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine for

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine

Look at the stars

Look how they shine for you

And all the things you do. Jake was in awe. Sam felt now was a good time to teach Rory to slow dance. He grabbed the pale, slender boy and began to dance. Rory rested his head on his shoulder. The two moved to the beat of Ryder's song. The final notes of Coldplay faded just as Sam and Rory separated. Rory franticly walked to the stage. He grabbed the microphone and the words began to flow. I could talk all day long about the news, givin' you the current affairs or my views.

I could talk all night long about a song, givin' you the pointers on where you're goin' wrong.

I could talk all year long about the net, sendin' you the links I think you haven't seen yet.

I'd like to tell you things that I think you've never heard but there are no words.

I could talk all day long about dreams, sewing up your heart so you never see a seam.

I could talk all day about politics, all of the corruption, clean hands, dirty tricks.

(Bridge/Chorus)

But what can I say about something that blows me away without it soundin' like another clich?

From what I've seen and I've heard, when it comes to you, baby no, there are no, there are no words.

There are no words.

Yeah I swear this much is true, there ain't no word in this world that describes you.

(Verse 2)

I could talk all day long about life, after so many wars how we're all still alive.

I could speak all night long about the world, how it took me thirty years just to find one girl.

I could shoot shit for days all about guitars, a Gibson or a Fender, it depends on who you are.

But when I try to say somethin' that you never heard, there are no words.

I could burn your ear off all about space and why we have a moon, why the moon has a face.

If the earth is spinnin' why we all stay in place?

Why we can walk, it's gotta be a space race.

(Bridge/Chorus)

But what can I say thats gonna blow her mind away?

Turn around and classic. not a throw away.

All Ive seen, all Ive heard, when it comes to you there are no, there are no, there are no words.

There are no words.

Yeah I swear this much is true, there ain't no word in this world to describe you.

Yeah I swear this much is true, there ain't no word in this world that describes you.

(Mark Sheehan Rap)

There are no words to describe or define whats inside you, your feeling, your vibe

Believe me Ive tried to break you down to a science

(I) See you in my mind and I open my mouth and its silence

I can articulate a Shakespeare poem

Even though know I didnt know him I can see where he was goin

And where hes comin from I can even catch his flow and then I think of you

I dont know where this metaphor is goin

Cuz there aint no words you can understand, only lovers can

You can ask the professor and the madman

If they couldnt find the words, no one can

All Ive seen, all I heard

When it comes to you theres just no, just no words

(Ending)

Yeah I swear this much is true, there ain't no word in this world that describes you

That describes you.

Yeah I swear this much is true, there ain't no word in this world that describes you.

There aint no

There aint no

He never seemed to look away from Sam the entire time. Everyone loved dancing. Sam whispered "You were truly amazing baby..." Rory looked up into his aqua blue eyes. He told him "It's hard not to be when I have you for inspiration." The two locked eyes and continued to dance. Sam managed to snake his arm around Rory's waist. The fragile Irish man merely smiled and rested his hand on the muscular blonde's chest. Sam had to pry himself away to make it up to the stage. Jake, Kitty, Sugar, and Tina were already waiting. Tina clicked play to start the music.

Well, I woke up to the sound of silence

The scars were cutting like knives in a fist fight

And I found you with the bottle of wine

Your head in the curtains

And heart like the fourth of july

You swore and said,

"We are not.. we are not shining stars"

This I know

I never said we are

Though I've never been through hell like that

I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back

If you're lost and alone

Or you're sinking like a stone,

Carry on

May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground

Carry on

Carry on, carry on

So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night

At a bar off 75

And we talked and talked about how our parents will die

All our neighbors and wives

But I'd like to think I can cheat it all

To make up for the times I've been cheated on

And it's nice to know,

when i was left for dead,

I was found and now I don't roam the streets

I am not the ghost you want of me

If you're lost and alone

Or you're sinking like a stone,

Carry on

May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground and

Carry on

Woah

My head is on fire

But my legs are fine

After all, they are mine

Lay your clothes down on the floor,

Close the door,

Hold the phone,

Show me how no one is ever going to stop us now

Because we are

We are shining stars

We are invincible

We are who we are

On our darkest day,

When we're miles away,

So we will come

We will find our way home

If you're lost and alone

Or you're sinking like a stone,

Carry on

May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground and

Carry on oh on on on oh ohh oh oh oh oh oh

oh ohh oh oh oh oh oh

No one is ever going to stop us now

No one is ever going to stop us now

No one is ever going to stop us now

the 4 that were momentarily dateless seemed mesmerized by those on stage. Rory smiled and met Sam's eyes. The love that filled that eye contact was indescribable, yet it was all summed up in the kiss they shared.


End file.
